


Come Saeko e Hiroyuki

by larana



Series: "Jump towards the direction that smells like satisfaction" [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anniversary, Bike trip, But also so in love, Comic, Even if he can't remember why he took up with Tendo, M/M, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Semi Is So Done
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larana/pseuds/larana
Summary: Semi e Tendo sono arrivati al loro primo anniversario di fidanzamento.Tendo propone una romantica gita in bici seguita da un ancor più romantico picnic sotto i fiori di ciliegio.Cosa potrebbe mai andare storto?(Spoiler: tutto)





	Come Saeko e Hiroyuki

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è forse la storia più cretina che io abbia mai scritto, siete avvisati.  
> È nato tutto con la mia bae, dopo averle condiviso la notizia di cronaca di un motociclista che credeva di aver perso la moglie durante il viaggio in moto, ma in realtà non l'aveva mai neppure caricata a bordo.  
> La cosa ci è sembrata così TenSemi che in un amen ci siamo ritrovate a plottare questa roba qui.  
> Quindi, per qualsiasi cosa, prendetevela con lei, io non c'entro!
> 
> (Bae, luv ya <3)

 

 

 

Semi sapeva di non essere un genio - la sua pagella scolastica lo confermava senza alcun dubbio - ma non era ottuso al punto da non sospettare che quella, nella migliore delle ipotesi, non era una buona idea. Le cose che potevano andare storte si contavano su circa venti mani ed erano più che sufficienti a fargli decidere che no, non ci pensava neppure.

“L’hai sentito quel rumore?”

“Quale rumore?”

“Questo… Ascolta. Ascolta… Sentito?”

Semi gli scoccò l’Occhiata. Quella che emanava delle vibrazioni _so-che-stai-per-fare-una-scenata-ti-prego-risparmiamela_ ad ondate costanti e potenti.

“Era il mio cuore che si spezzava, Eita-kun!”

“Strano, perché mi sembri ancora abbastanza vivo.”

Tendō saltò in piedi, cappottando la sedia, che cadde sul pavimento con un gran fragore.

“Tu non ti fidi di me!” gridò, guadagnandosi l'attenzione di diversi studenti. Semi sorrise nervosamente e l’Occhiata si trasformò rapidamente nell’Occhiataccia, quella che significava chiaramente _piantala prima che ti infili un ramo in un occhio_.

Tendō non ne fu impressionato e continuò la sua tirata melodrammatica, finché un numero tanto discreto quanto imbarazzante di studenti non iniziarono a guardarli ridacchiando e Semi si vide costretto a mettere un freno a quella pagliacciata.

“Va bene! Verrò con te su quella stupida bicicletta, santo Dio! Adesso smettila, sei imbarazzante,” sibilò irritato, sforzandosi di non strappare _davvero_ un ramo per infilarglielo in un occhio quando Tendō si lanciò in una serie di “Yay!” decisamente ridicoli e mortificanti.

Semi Eita, anni diciotto, si domandò francamente stupito come avesse fatto ad arrivare al primo anniversario di fidanzamento con quel cretino che gli camminava accanto ciondolando, prospettando grandi programmi per il pomeriggio successivo.

 

.

.

.

 

Doveva avergli fatto qualcosa.

Sì, Tendō gli stava serbando rancore per qualche motivo, altrimenti non avrebbe saputo spiegarsi perché centrasse ogni singola buca su quel sentierino fuori dal mondo abbellito da una lunga fila di ciliegi in fiore su ciascun lato. Era una vista meravigliosa e molto suggestiva, ma Semi adesso trovava qualche difficoltà nell’apprezzarne la bellezza, specialmente quando subiva i contraccolpi e i suoi occhi si riempivano di lacrime di dolore.

“Puoi evitare le buche?” sbottò dopo una certa quantità di dolore, affondando le dita nei fianchi di Tendō, che assecondavano il movimento ritmico di ogni singola pedalata.

“Huh?”

“Le buche! Evitale! Non mi sento più le–”

“Ah-ah!” lo redarduì l’altro. “Niente oscenità oggi e non qui. Rovineresti tutta questa bellezza e il nostro imminente picnic all’ombra di uno di questi bellissimi ciliegi.”

“Ti assicuro che l’unica cosa che si sta rovinando è il mio apparato riproduttivo.”

Tendō fece un sorriso largo e sornione, azzardando un’occhiata a Semi, che serrò le palpebre, intimandogli di _non_ aprire bocca, perché i suoi occhi avevano già detto tutto.

“Ehi, SemiSemi, sai cosa mi ricorda questa nostra gita? L’ultimo numero di _Doki Doki_.”

Semi non aveva idea di cosa stesse parlando e Tendō si affrettò a spiegare, così entusiasta ed immerso nel racconto di quella che a Semi sembrava una storia d’amore assolutamente banale da non provare neppure di evitare altre tre buche che, stavolta, strapparono al poverino che sedeva sul sellino delle imprecazioni abbastanza colorite.

“Lo so! È quello che ho detto anche io quando Saeko ha scaricato Hiroyuki!”

“Dio, dammi la forza,” sussurrò Semi ispirando bruscamente quando Tendō non mancò l’ennesima buca e preferì invece lanciarsi in un riassunto molto dettagliato della vita sentimentale di Saeko – chiunque ella fosse.

Parlava così in fretta e con così tanta passione che non si rese neppure conto, qualche buca più avanti, di Semi che era letteralmente volato giù dal sellino, ruzzolando sul sentierino mentre Tendō continuava a pedalare con forza, la sua voce alta e infervorata che si allontanava sempre di più, finché lui e la bicicletta non scomparvero alla vista di Semi.

 

.

.

.

 

“Ed è così che Saeko ha finito per scaricare Hiroyuki. Che stupida. Semi? Se–”

Tendō spalancò la bocca e gli occhi, assumendo un’aria che, in un’altra occasione, sarebbe stata estremamente buffa ma che adesso rispecchiava solo l’orrore di quella situazione.

Aveva giurato e spergiurato a Semi che no, non l’avrebbe fatto cadere, che lui andava in bici da quando aveva quattro anni e senza rotelle, che era perfettamente degno di fiducia, ma adesso iniziava a dubitare profondamente di se stesso e l’assenza di Semi stava portando il senso di colpa a raccogliersi velocemente sul fondo dello stomaco.

“Oh, Dio,” esalò, grattandosi la testa e guardandosi intorno, aspettandosi di vedere Semi da qualche parte e rabbuiandosi quando non vide altro che ciliegi e campi verdi. Svelto, tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca della felpa e compose il suo numero.

_“Il cliente da lei chiamato non è al momento raggiungibile. La preghiamo di-”_

Tendō chiuse la chiamata sbuffando, cercando quindi un altro contatto in rubrica. Dopo tre squilli, la persona all’altro capo del telefono rispose.

“ _Pronto?_ ”

“Ah, Watakoshi-kun. Ho un problema.”

“ _Mh._ ”

“Ho perso Semi.”

Silenzio. Poi: “ _Cosa intendi?_ ”

“Be’, intendo che era qui, proprio dietro di me e adesso non c’è più!”

“ _Potrebbero averlo rapito. Dovresti chiamare la polizia_.”

Tendō si guardò intorno. A meno che qualcuno di quei ciliegi non fosse animato o, peggio, un travestimento, dubitava fortemente dell’ipotesi del rapimento.

“Forse sono stati gli alieni,” rincarò Tendō, scuotendo la testa. Ma perché aveva chiamato Ushijima, poi? Non poteva mica aiutarlo. La cosa più sensata da fare era tornare indietro e ritrovare Semi, ovunque l’avesse perso.

“ _L’altro giorno c’è stato un avvistamento, l’ho sentito in radio. Forse dovresti chiamare la JAXA*._ ”

Tendō si accigliò in un’espressione decisamente sconfortata.

“Sì, sì, mandami il numero per sms. Io torno indietro a cercarlo. Ci sentiamo, Wakatoshi-kun!” e chiuse la chiamata senza neanche aspettare risposta. Se era conforto che aveva cercato, avrebbe dovuto chiamare Reon, ma a quel punto, pensò, sarebbe seguita una paternale su quanto fosse pericoloso andare in due su una bicicletta e _no_ , decisamente _no_.

Borbottando tra sé, si rimise in sella e invertì la marcia, pedalando velocemente.

Semi lo avrebbe letteralmente ucciso, o peggio, _scaricato_.

 

.

.

.

 

Con la schiena poggiata contro il tronco di un ciliegio, Semi Eita tracannava tè verde dal suo thermos, desiderando ardentemente che fosse qualcosa di molto più forte o anche solo vagamente alcolico.

Se avesse avuto del _sakè_ , a dirla tutta, non lo avrebbe certo rifiutato. Sicuramente tutto quell’episodio era così assurdo che solo con una considerevole ubriacatura avrebbe potuto accantonare il desiderio violento di investire Tendō con la sua dannata bicicletta.

E dire che gli aveva pure promesso che non lo avrebbe fatto cadere! E invece, non solo era caduto, ma l’altro non se ne era neppure accorto.

 _Perché mi sono messo con lui?_ pensò esasperato, bevendo altro tè.

 _Qualcosa dovrai pur averci visto_ , rispose la sua coscienza, piena di ragionevolezza.

 _Evidentemente ho bisogno di mettere gli occhiali_.

_Su, su, non l’ha mica fatto apposta._

_Ci mancherebbe altro!_ , rispose stizzito alla  voce, domandandosi se litigare con se stesso non fosse un segno di un qualche squilibrio. Probabile, però. Tendō faceva impazzire chiunque.

Piegò la testa per bere altro tè, rendendosi tuttavia conto che non ne era più rimasta neanche una goccia. Spazientito, ricacciò il thermos nello zaino, frugando per recuperare il cellulare e notando solo in quel momento di non averlo più acceso dalla notte precedente.

Pregò solo che avesse abbastanza batteria per consentirgli di strigliare per bene l’idiota che aveva scelto per fidanzato.

Pigiò con violenza sul nominativo di Tendō e, mentre gli squilli si susseguivano, colse brutalmente una margherita, incastrando quindi il telefono tra le guancia e la spalla per strappare via ogni singolo petalo bianco.

_Lo investo con la bicicletta, non lo investo con la bicicletta… Lo investo, non lo investo…_

Tendō rispose alla chiamata quando l’ultimo petalo venne strappato, decretando che sì, avrebbe dovuto investirlo. _Ah, la provvidenza_.

“ _Eita-kun!!_ ”

La vena sulla tempia di Semi iniziò a pulsare. “Esattamente, dopo quanto ti sei accorto di avermi perso come un pacco postale?”

“ _Ehm…_ ”

“In questo momento mi sento molto solidale con Saeko, se il suo fidanzato era come te. Sto valutando di seguire le sue orme, in effetti.”

“ _No, no, no! Saeko è in errore e ama ancora moltissimo Hiroyuki! Inoltre, il prossimo volume esce tra un mese e non so come va a finire, quindi potresti aspettare l’uscita?_ ”

Semi schiuse le labbra in una perfetta O di incredulità. “Mi stai prendendo in giro?”

“ _Assolutamente no!_ ”

“Ascoltami bene,” sibilò, strappando un’altra margherita per stritolarla nel pugno. “Se non torni _immediatamente_  a prendermi, non solo ti scaricherò, ma tra un mese comprerò quel dannato manga solo per infilartelo su per il-”

“Ouch, che immagine dolorosa.”

“MUOVITI,” urlò e una nube di passeri si levò indispettita e spaventata dalla chioma dell’albero a cui era ancora appoggiato. Chiuse la chiamata senza altre parole e lasciò andare il povero fiore, ridotto ormai ad una figuretta striminzita e stropicciata.

Proprio come sarebbe stato l’altro se non si fosse sbrigato a tornare.

 

.

.

.

 

“Eita-kun, per quanto ancora non mi parlerai?”

Semi non rispose. Si limitò a camminare a passo di marcia, con Tendō che arrancava e spingeva la bicicletta per non restare indietro. Intendeva non rispondere per molto altro tempo ancora e sperò che l’altro fosse intelligente abbastanza da arrivarci da sé.

Magari più in là ne avrebbe addirittura riso, ma per adesso desiderava solo tornare a casa e non sentire la voce di Tendō per molto, molto tempo.

Rientrati in città, Tendō rinunciò a qualsiasi tentativo di conversazione. Percorsero le vie della periferia di Tokyo camminando accanto, spostandosi di tanto in tanto per evitare qualche pedone più indisciplinato, arrivando finalmente a casa di Semi.

Imboccando la via, si domandò se avrebbe dovuto almeno salutarlo – la buona educazione glielo imponeva – ma aveva paura che, aprendo la bocca, la sua risoluzione potesse venire meno.

Tendō, purtroppo, aveva _anche_ quell’effetto, su di lui.

Però, quando mise la mano sul cancelletto, quella di Tendō calò sulla sua.

“Aspetta,” disse. “Volevo darti questo.” Tirò fuori una scatola piccola e quadrata dallo zaino, rivestita di carta regalo bianca, con un piccolo fiocco azzurro in cima.

“Cos’è?” chiese Semi, suo malgrado, non accennando però a prendere il regalo. Sapeva cosa fosse, naturalmente, perché anche lui aveva comprato a Tendō un regalo di anniversario, che avrebbe dovuto dargli durante il picnic mai avvenuto, ma non si sentiva particolarmente incline ad accettarlo. Nonostante l’irritazione per l’episodio si stesse già affievolendo, si sentiva ancora abbastanza indispettito e restio a cedere così prontamente.

“Be’, dato che sei sempre in ritardo ai nostri appuntamenti, ho pensato che ti serviva qualcosa di utile per essere più puntuale.”

“Non sono _sempre_ in ritardo!” si difese l’altro, infiammandosi all’istante.

Però, poi, la vocina nella sua testa gli suggerì di non scaldarsi tanto, dal momento che sì, era _sempre_ in ritardo e avrebbe dovuto davvero passare meno tempo davanti allo specchio, curando meno il suo senso estetico e più la puntualità.

“Qualche volta,” rettificò prontamente l’altro, fin troppo remissivo. Semi apprezzò lo sforzo, abbastanza da strappargli di mano il regalo e rigirarselo tra le dita prima di aprirlo.

Prevedibilmente, conteneva un orologio. Era un bel modello, tuttavia, d’acciaio, con un quadrante di un blu notte molto intenso e le cifre argentate. Era qualcosa che incontrava i suoi gusti, che lui stesso avrebbe potuto acquistare.

Quello la diceva lunga su quanto Tendō avesse imparato a conoscerlo bene.

“Grazie,” mormorò con voce più tranquilla, infilando l’orologio al polso. Perfino la misura era giusta: calzava a pennello.

Tendō osservò per un po’ il contrasto dell’acciaio contro la sua pelle chiara e si riscosse quando una folata di vento si levò dal fondo della via, arruffando i capelli di entrambi.

“Be’, allora vado. Ci vediamo domani.”

Semi gli permise di allontanarsi di qualche passo prima di chiudere gli occhi, sbuffare e arrendersi.

“Aspetta. Torna qui.”

Tendō appoggiò la bicicletta contro il muro e tornò da lui, il lampione sulle loro teste che sfarfallava, accendendosi lentamente.  

“Anche io ho qualcosa per te.” Tirò fuori dallo zaino un pacco rettangolare, avvolto in una carta rosso cremisi che recava il logo della libreria preferita di Tendō.

“Oh?” esclamò sorpreso e felice, aggrottando la fronte quando notò il peso dell’oggetto. Lentamente, attento a non strappare la carta, disfece l’involto e Semi fu tentato di scattare una foto alla sua faccia completamente stravolta.

“Ma… Questi…”

“Sono i volumi speciali che ti mancano di _Shooting Star_ , sì. Li ho ordinati tempo fa, sono piuttosto introvabili e anche abbastanza cari, quindi non rovin-”

La raccomandazione si perse da qualche parte sulle labbra di Tendō premute contro le sue. Arrossì violentemente e fece per scostarsi – non stava bene baciarsi così, sulla pubblica via – ma Tendō lo tenne stretto e lo costrinse a sollevare un po’ la testa, aggiustando l’angolazione di quel loro primo bacio pubblico.

Semi oppose ancora un po’ di resistenza, ma alla fine, rassegnato e vagamente emozionato, col cuore che batteva stupidamente forte, come quello di una ragazzina, poggiò le mani contro i suoi fianchi e si lasciò baciare, finché il cellulare di Tendō non trillò forte segnalando l’arrivo di un sms, portandoli a saltare dallo spavento e ad interrompere, di fatto, il bacio. Semi affondò paonazzo il viso nella sciarpa che portava al collo e si passò la lingua sulle labbra, incapace di guardare l’altro o di guardarsi intorno. Sperò vivamente che la sua vicina ficcanaso non fosse dietro le sue tendine di pizzo bianco.

“Oh, ma dai.”

“Cosa?” chiese dal suo rifugio, la voce ovattata e un po’ tremante.

“Nulla. Adesso vado. A domani, Eita-kuuun,” cantilenò, allungandosi per lasciargli un singolo bacio sui capelli, montando quindi in sella alla bici e canticchiando qualcosa ad alta voce.

Semi, per la seconda volta in quella giornata, lo osservò sbiadire fino a scomparire dietro la prima curva. Sfiorò con i polpastrelli l’orologio che gli stringeva il polso e pensò che forse, ma solo forse, all’indomani avrebbe anche potuto perdonarlo – non prima di fargli promettere, però, che non l’avrebbe _mai_ più trascinato su un mezzo di trasporto guidato da lui.

Su quello, pensò rientrando in casa, sarebbe stato intransigente.

Pena: rendere Tendō l’Hiroyuki della situazione.

 

.

.

.

 

**1 nuovo messaggio**

 

_Mittente: Wakatoshi-kun  
_ _Oggetto: JAXA_

 JAXA, ufficio di Tokyo  
+81-3-5289-3600

 Per favore, fammi avere notizie di Semi.

**Author's Note:**

> *Agenzia spaziale giapponese


End file.
